You Belong With Me
by ChocolateCurls
Summary: Song fic. All Human. Based on Taylor Swift's song You Belong With Me. Alice can't help thinking that Jasper should be with her instead of his current girlfriend, Maria.


**Hey!! This is my third fanfic...its a songfic, based on You Belong With Me. Please Read and Review! =)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own twilight. But screw Twilight. I want to own Jasper. Unfortunately, I'm not Alice. But I'll pretend to be.**

* * *

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend; she's upset  
she's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

"Look, Maria… I'm sorry, ok? No-no, I didn't mean that!! It was a joke, ok, a JOKE!!"

I sighed and shook my head. An argument with Maria. _Again. _She doesn't deserve someone like Jasper. He's so sweet, caring, loving, beautiful…everything she's not.

I look out of my window and look at the house opposite mine. I can still see him arguing with the 'She-devil'. His faced is all scrunched up and frustrated, but doesn't ruin his beautiful features. He's running his hands through his honey-blond hair, a common sign that he is nervous, anxious, or frustrated. Jasper and Maria. Jasper and Alice. Mmm. The latter sounds much better.

She just doesn't get his sense of humor, like I do.

* * *

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

I close my eyes and let the music flow through me. I dance around my room, swaying my hips to the catchy beats and sigh contentedly. 3OH!3 never gets old.

I hear someone laughing. It's a musical sound, and very soothing…I never want it to stop.

I know who it is though. It's an unmistakable laugh. I look over at my window to see him sitting by his, looking at me dancing with an amused expression on his perfect face.

I stop abruptly and a blush starts to creep over my face, while I stare at him with a mortified expression.

"Dance, Alice! Its really good", he says, grinning widely.

"You're just teasing me", I murmur back, and it's a surprise if he hears me. But I guess he does, because I hear him start to sing:

"_Shush girl, shut your lips, _

_do the Helen Keller, and talk with your hips"_

I laugh and look up at him, and we share a smile. _Ha Maria, _I think smugly._ We both love _good _music._

I gather up some courage, and call out to him. "You can't laugh about this with _Maria_, can you?"

He smiles sadly. "Nah, Ali…besides, you're way better to talk to."

My heart flutters a little at that., and I beam. Jasper an I have been best friends for years, but after Maria…things have started to fall apart.

"So…still best friends?" I question hopefully.

"Forever, Ali", he winks, and I beam widely back. Psh. Maria doesn't get Jasper at all…because she really doesn't know him like I do.

* * *

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see_

_You belong with me, you belong with me_

I wrinkle my nose in disgust as I watch Maria deliberately sway her hips as she cheers on the 'Night Hawks'. Yes, that's the name of our basketball team. Pretty lame, huh?

"Ugh! Look at that slut, Tanya Denali!!! All over Edward…" grumbles Bella, my best friend. After Jasper, of course.

Sure enough, as I look down at the court, I see Tanya Denali, co cheer captain flirting with my brother, Edward. He was also looking very, very, uncomfortable.

"Well, Bells…he doesn'tlook very comfortable. Besides, everyone knows you two are perfect for each other!!" _Like Jasper and I, _I add silently.

She cheered up considerably after that.

TWEET! The game started, and Jazz was the star player. He shot basket after basket, and they finally won the game!! The final score was 50-23. Everyone was jubilant, especially me. I was cheering at the top of my voice, and so was Bella.

I was about to go down to congratulate Jasper when I suddenly saw Maria running up to him and kissing him full on the mouth. It was like my world stopped spinning. I looked down again to see Jasper kissing her half-heartedly back. But he still was.I mean, I knew they obviously kissed, but to actually see it…the pain was unbearable. I slowly sunk to the ground as my eyes filled with tears. It was like the little girl on the bleachers did not matter to him any more…

I let out a strangled sob. I felt a pair of strong arms pull me up and saw Bella and Edward looking at me with pity-filled eyes. Edward hugged me tight. "Lets get home, kid", he smiled, while Bella followed us out of the stadium.

* * *

I was finally able to cry myself to sleep that night. I had dreams about Jasper, him looking at me with eyes filled with love, kissing me, needing me…Because I understand him, want him, NEED him…

He doesn't belong with Maria, he belongs with me.

* * *

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

"Hey, Ali!!"

I look up to see Jasper jogging up to me and waving. I smile, unplug my iPod, and pat the park bench, indicating to him to sit next to me.

"What's up, Jazz?"

"Oh, nothing really…same old, same old."

But I know him better than that.

"Ok, Jazz, what's wrong?" I sigh, looking up at him.

"You know me to well, Ali", he chuckles, running his fingers through his hair. "It's…Maria."

I roll my eyes. "What a surprise", I mutter.

He ignores me and continues. "She's just so frustrating. She keeps on saying that I never do anything right, that I don'tlove her, blah, blah, blah…"

"Do you love her?" I question quietly. _Please say no._

He sighs. "I really don't know Ali…I've been with her for so long…but I don't think so. I just don't feel that spark, y'know?"

_Like the one I feel when I'm with you? _"Yeah, I know. But Jazz…if you don't like her, why don't you just break up with her?" I ask, keeping my fingers crossed.

He thought about that for a minute. "I can't Ali. She's too…"

"What Jazz?" I challenged. "Too scared of her?"

He snorts. "Yeah, right." Then he turns serious, and his mouth pulls down into a frown. "I just…can't. Like I said before, I've been with her for so long. Almost a year and a half, I think. To end it now…I just can't see it happening."

I fight back the tears that spring into my eyes. "Please, Jazz, smile," I plead, looking in despair at the frown set on his face. "I miss it."

He looks at me for a moment, and slowly his lips turn into a grin that makes my heart stop.

I beam. "Now _there's _that famous smile I've been waiting for." I internally sigh. His beauty is definitely enhanced by his smile. I didn't think that was possible.

"I guess I haven't been smiling that much lately, have I?" he asks sheepishly.

_Not since Maria._

I shake my head sadly, and he pulls me into a hug. Its warm, and I can't help but notice how I fit perfectly into his arms. How can he now feel that spark I feel?

"Ahem".

We broke apart, and I see the 'She-devil' herself glaring at the two of us. Well, at me actually. And I glared right back. Bitch.

"Hi Jazzy-poo," she croons, sitting right on his lap. Yuck. Puke alert. Jazzy-poo? Really?

"Uh. Hi, Maria," he says, smile disappearing of his face. I feel like punching that…that slut.

"Jazzy-poo, you promised to take me out for dinner tonight!" she whined, smirking openly at me.

"I did?"

"Yes…don't you remember??" Of course he doesn't. There probably never was a date in the first place.

", then. Sorry Ali. I'll catch you later." He smiles apologetically at me and heads off with her.

Maria turns back and smirks at me again. I got the message already, though. She won again.

Really, Jazz. Watcha doing with a girl like THAT?

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time…_

As they walked away, arm in arm, I was instantly reminded of that song that seems to perfectly fit into my life right now. I started singing it to myself:

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_standing by and waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

* * *

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_Tap, tap._

I groaned and rolled over in my bed, too tired to care about the stupid tapping noise. Its pitch black outside, and its probably the stupid rain.

'_Hey, hey, you, you I don't like you're girlfriend!_

_That's right, no way, I think you need a new one…'_

I shot up abruptly on my bed and hastily picked up my phone before Edward or my parents could hear it.

"Hello?"

"Alice! Open your damn window already!!!"

"Jasper?" I exclaimed, shocked, as I ran over to my window and peered down. Sure enough, there was Jasper, glaring up at me, a bunch of pebbles in his hand.

"Yes, its me, smart-ass. Now can you please open your window so I can get out of the frickin' cold and into your room?"

"What? How the hell are you going to climb up?"

I could see him smirking from there. "Well, Ali…you have a hell lot of plants."

"Wha-NO Jasper! Are you nuts?? You could break your leg!!"

"Please, Ali? I really need to talk to you. Face to face. Just like the old times?" He pleaded.

Old times…A.K.A the time Maria wasn't in Jasper's life.

I sighed, rolled my eyes and grudgingly opened the window. "Finally", he muttered.

"Just come fast, Jasper", I said as I snapped the phone shut. He was right. It was really cold.

I held my breath as he came up, climbing through the creepers. With a final grunt, he shoved himself into my room and smiled.

"See?" he said, gesturing to his body, "Still in one piece."

"Whatever, Jazz," I said, still cranky from being woken up. "Why are you here?"

He acted hurt. "What Ali? I can't visit my best friend?"

"Yeah, even at—" My eyes widened as I looked up at the clock- "Two o' bloody clock in the morning?"

His eyes instantly saddened, and he came and sat next to me on my bed. "Ali…Its-'

"- Maria" I finished, looking up at him.

"Yes. Maria. I think…I _am_ going to break up with her."

My eyes widened, and my heart leapt with joy. I knew this would happen. It was only a matter of time…I knew I was about to break into a smile, but I carefully composed myself and replied. "Well Jazz…I can't say I'm sorry. She doesn't deserve you. You're too good foe her, Jasper. You deserve someone who loves you for who you are, someone who understands you…" _Like me._

He looked up at me gratefully. "You think to highly of me Ali."

I shrugged. "It's the truth. But I am curious. Why?"

He took a long breath before replying. "I didn't feel that spark, Ali. Y'know…the one I told you about? I didn't feel love…it was more of lust. I didn't feel the need to protect her. I didn't feel need, it was more of want. She didn't make me feel alive, Ali. She made me feel half-dead. She didn't…complete me."

I stared at him. "Wow, Jazz…that's pretty deep for a guy like you."

He shrugged. "Yeah. But you know what I hate about her the most? She took me away from my best friend. The one who's always been there for me." He looked down at me. "I love you, Ali". He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

My eyes filled with tears, because I knew he didn't say it for the same reason as I did when I replied "I love you, too".

But I had to have patience. That's all I needed. Because in the end…I knew he belonged with me.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

* * *

**4 years later:**

I stared at the gorgeous man dancing with me at my wedding, my white dress flowing behind me as I twirled to the song.

"You know, Jazz…this is the exact song that fit into my life when you were going out with Maria."

His blue eyes twinkled, and he smiled. "I do belong with you, Ali. Now, forever, always."

Then we felt so right.

I smiled up at him, and laid my head against his chest as the song ended, starting a slow, romantic number. I closed my eyes and smiled, singing that one line just one more time:

"_You belong with me…you belong with me."_

**We were given: Two hands to hold. To legs to walk. Two eyes to see. Two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else. For us to find.**

_Alice._

_Jasper.  
_

_

* * *

_**How was it??? Read an review, please!!!! **

**-Ali x  
**


End file.
